The statistical data enclave core (E), also led by Janet Eisenhauer Smith, supports research by CDHA members and selected external clients by facilitating the analysis of sensitive data under secure conditions. These data include proprietary materials, confidential medical and financial records, biological assays, and potentially identifiable individual records. The data librarian-analyst and a part-time systems programmer have sole access to input and output from a non-networked computer workstation vrith a large storage capacity. All data are encrypted, and password access is tightly controlled, even for the two privileged staff members. In this cycle, we wdll also continue to support isolated workstations vrith removable storage media to facilitate analyses of sensitive data that can be accessed directly by researchers. In the following sections ofthis proposal, we vrill elaborate each ofthe themes ofthis overview. We think that CDHA has been very successful in its first two cycle of NIA support, and we look forward to more impressive growth and important research contributions in the next five years.